


We're On The Runway to Hell

by emominki



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: A Demon Fashion line, Action, Demi-Angels, Demons, France - Freeform, Heaven & Hell, M/M, Romance, Smut, Vampires, age gap, self-indulgent fic, sorry ig, this is a whole ass mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-08-17 03:50:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16508855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emominki/pseuds/emominki
Summary: Kai knew one thing for certain: Sehun belonged to neither Heaven or Hell. Sehun belonged to him.And only him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i forgot to proofread and i am too lazy too, so i apologise in advance for mistakes ::)) enjoy!

France had never been a point of interest in Kai's life. He's been all around Europe, but not once ever put his feet in French soil. But he's been alive for 300 years and there's not a lot of places for him left to visit— so, that is how on one particularly chilly afternoon, he found himself sipping an over priced cappuccino at an over priced outdoor cafe.

Kai's seen eras pass in a blink of an eye; kingdoms rise and fall within a snap of his fingers. Although tiring, he’s remained very light on his feet, never staying at a place no longer than ten or twenty years. Vampires don't age so naturally, he's stayed in this youthful 28 year old body since he was turned. Kai looked amongst the hordes of humans and realized he could stay in Paris for a while, until the tension in The Underworld ceased. 

The Underworld is where all supernatural and magical beings lived in. Underneath all ‘normal’ humans, this land was exactly like the word above, although more advanced and oddly enough, more peaceful (when the underworld was run by the devil himself!). 

Kai was the CEO of a huge clothing brand in called Inferno, alongside his brother, Lucifer, who donned the name Taemin (who also was the COO). Their father wasn’t involved in fashion or much of anything Kai liked (unless it was money), but was a politician.

Their father was Satan. 

Satan wasn’t Kai’s biological father– Satan had found Kai in a slum when he was only a few months old with a few brutal vampire bites in his neck and decided to take him in. Taemin was a demon though. But among the two Kai played the role of Satan’s son better than his more professional, obnoxious and oftentimes oblivious brother. Being his sarcastic and cynical self had gotten Kai under fire (ha) with some companies he was to work with so as a ‘punishment’ Taemin had sent Kai in the upper world for a few months so he could handle the damage his brother made. 

So that's how the coral haired vampire found himself at this cafe, also being quite bored being one of the reasons. He thought he could get some inspiration for Inferno’s Winter line. Even though Hell never got cold. Just a little icy. 

Kai’s phone buzzed, and he was a little confused since it usually silent. Mainly because he was too busy to make friends and people were too scared of him to come up and befriend him– alas, it was a message from his annoying brother. 

taecifer: sooo, i’ve decided to implement your punishment on to a better use. 

kaipire: do tell, brother

Kai texted back whilst taking a sip of his now cold cappuccino. He caught eyes with a group of giggling girls who were staring at him. I can have a little fun on my punishment he thought, and he winked at the gaggle, causing all the pubescent girls to blush a horrid shade of red. He grinned to himself and focused back on the message Taemin sent him. 

taecifer: there’s a louis vuitton store launch happening in paris later on this week and i’ve managed to put you on the invite list. i’ve also managed to book you in for a few more events locally in the next few weeks. i need you to asses the fashion and bring back some designs.

What could Taemin possibly want me to do? Kai pondered. Inferno had more than enough designs for the next seven, or maybe, ten collections. 

kaipire: thanks for the reservoirs but is it really necessary? like i left you with a bunch of designs so um,,, sweetie 

taecifer: you’re 328 years old not 14. anyways, the designs were lost in some fire because of your carelessness.

Lost?! Yes, Hell was pretty blazing, but how could his designs just get burnt like that? He had left his papers on his desk near his…. fireplace. And his window… had been…. left open. 

Kai wanted to slam his head on the table. He almost did if it weren’t for his dignity. Kai rubbed his temple instead. 

kaipire: i had two years worth of designs taeeee 

Taemin didn’t respond. The silent treatment was how Taemin got Kai to do things for him. And Kai hated it how it worked every single goddamn time. 

kaipire: do i have to do this? the upper world is so boring why can’t you come up here instead??

taecifer: you’re better adjusted to humans and how they function. if i knew any better i’d say you’re half human already if it weren’t for your bloodlust. 

taecifer: also dad isn’t very happy with you anyways since you lost those million dollar deals for Inferno– so it’d be better if you just stay up there for a few weeks till he calms down. 

Kai rolled his eyes. Their father was always angry (mostly at him); often times it wasn’t even Kai fault. (Surprise!) And if he were going to those events, he’d need tickets, and how would he get those…? 

taecifer: don’t worry about tickets. i’m sending yixing to your hotel room with them so you can go with him. you better go or i’ll ban you from the underworld till you’re 4,000 years old. 

Yixing? As in Kai’s annoying secretary, the demon of mischief’s son, Yixing? Great. First a fashion event with humans he’d rather drive a wooden stake in his own heart rather than be around with and now his clueless secretary was coming with him? Great. 

kaipire: a bit extensive but after attending the parties i do get to come home, right?

taecifer: approximately. and if you find someone cute please do bring them back, mom has been bugging me about your pathetic love life. have fun xx

Kai grimaced into his drink. Love was something he tended to stray from. It was too much of a hassle, and being a vampire, if he mated, his only source of blood would be from that person and he wasn’t really ready to settle down any time soon. Or maybe he just hasn’t found the right person.

Nonetheless, forgetting about the love nonsense, Kai left the cafe with no intention on going back to his hotel anytime soon. Deciding to roam around some close stores, he walked, aimlessly wandering around just like his thoughts. Maybe he’d pick up a suit while he was at it, he probably would need a few. 

 

It was almost midnight when Kai went back to his hotel, the parisian night glowing with stars and the streets eerily empty for such a big city. 

“Nice of you to finally come, Sir.” Was the first thing Kai was greeted with when he went into his room. On the little couch next to the bed sat Yixing, playing with the tickets in his abnormally large hands. He looked up at Kai with steel gray eyes while he scratched one of his horns. 

Ugh. Yixing was a taller version of Taemin, but even more denser and asshole-ier. 

“Why haven’t you changed into your human form?” Kai practically hissed. The goal was to blend in, not to stick out like the devil amongst stupid humans. Each demon had their own human form, Kai’s one being short but still taller than humans and less… evil looking. Transforming wasn’t a big thing, it was just like changing clothes. 

Yixing shrugged and threw the tickets onto Kai’s pristine bed, “Cause I didn’t want too.”

“Well, be my guest and go change into it. I’ve got to go out again and get some food.” He pointed to the bathroom. Kai had used his magic to cast a spell on him that took away most of his vampire qualities in the realm above apart from his bloodlust, not being able to see his reflection and such. He saw in a mirror as he passed to his room that his eyes had turned a dark, almost a dry blood red and that his fangs had become noticeable every time he opened his mouth. If he didn’t feed soon, an insurmountable urge to feast on any living being he saw would take over him. 

He was already in trouble in The underworld, he didn’t want to fuck it up here too. 

“Ooh! Taemin thought you’d say that Sir, so he sent provisions for you.” Yixing opened up the shiny metal suitcase he had brought with him (which Kai hadn’t noticed) to a bunch of small, mauve rectangular bottles with dark red straws attached to their sides. 

Finally, some good fucking food. Kai’s pupils dilated as he reached for a bottle labeled ‘o’. He punctured the straw in the bottle and took a long sip, relishing the thick, metallic liquid. His eyes rolled back to his head– yes, the blood was that good. 

While taking his fill of blood, Kai sat down on the bed and inspected the tickets, turning them around in his hands. Yixing had set the suitcase on the counter before he went to go change into his human form. 

When Yixing came out of the bathroom, he looked barely different. He had blonde hair and blue eyes contrasting with his previous silver hair and green eyes. No horns, no fangs and definitely no claws. And he wasn’t seven feet tall so at least he looked normal. A towel hung loosely from his hips, maybe if Kai wasn’t so repulsed by Yixing he could probably fall for him. 

“Like what you see?” Yixing winked at Kai playfully. 

The latter gagged. The mere thought of him and Yixing together made him want to kill himself even though he knew that wasn’t possible. “I’ll go to heaven before I do.”

“And I hope you do.” Kai chucked his empty blood bottle at Yixing who just laughed in return. 

 

 

A mere week later Kai found himself facing a long red carpet in an uncomfortable gunmetal pinstripe suit while the sun bore into his back. He had dyed his hair from pink to black and had gotten an undercut, just to seem stylish. He was the CEO of one of Hell’s hottest fashion brand, being fair. 

Yixing stood beside him, blonde hair straightened and dark green suit clashing with Kai’s monotonic appearance. 

Although no one knew who they were, all people could do was ogle at the two handsome men as they made their way down the red carpet. 

The store had a long red velvet ribbon in front of the two shimmering glass doors, the mannequins on display showed the latest and chicest outfits. Even though it was one of the most popular brands in the upperworld, Kai could imagine how important this store opening was for the company since it was its first store in the fashion capital, Paris. 

It got the vampire thinking. Maybe if he could pitch an idea to Taemin of opening an Inferno store up here, how much more money, more deals they could get by branching out and up! 

Soon he and Yixing found themselves inside the store, glasses of wine in their hands and smiling to people they’d never see again. 

“Tch. Look at all these humans. They all look alike, and all are so disgusting.” Yixing whispered with a disapproving look in his eyes. Kai couldn’t understand the demon’s hate for humans but wasted no time arguing with him being that Yixing was as stubborn as a spoiled child. 

“Try to blend in, yeah?” Kai muttered back, raising his glass to an old woman who had been eyeing him throughout the whole event. “I’m going to try to mingle around, just relax and talk! What's the worst that could happen?” 

He spun on his heel and walked as far away from that creepy lady as possible, completely ignoring the helpless expression on Yixing’s face and the “help!” the blond had mouthed. 

Kai had just started to chat with some brand owners about different types of pant styles when his eyes caught the most beautiful creature on this planet. But beautiful would be an understatement. This man could be the son of Aphrodite since he was that gorgeous. His silver hair was sleeker than a porsche, jaw sharper than a werewolf’s claw, his outfit immaculate and his body… Kai was starstruck. (Re: the man is thirsty) 

Yet there was something else that was drawing the vampire closer to that man. Kai could smell this man’s blood and the sweet, floral stench was so alluring that it was hard to focus on the man that was talking to him. 

He hasn’t had a craving like this in decades. It was something very, very iffy with Vampires. They believed blood cravings happened only once during a Vampire’s life. Of course, vampires got hungry for blood but craving for it was completely different. It meant that the person whose blood you craved was your destined mate. That's the only instance where blood smells different, and now Kai couldn’t believe what he was feeling. 

The pretty man looked up at caught the vampire’s gaze, a small smile forming on his puffy pink lips. Woah. Kai blinked and focused back on the woman who started talking about something with something. He was uninterested but nodded in faux understandment. 

That delicious scent was getting closer and closer to him and when Kai looked up, he was greeted by a heavily accented “Having fun?” From that insanely pretty man. 

It was unfathomable on how beautiful the man was up close– he had no pores! No blemishes, no flaws, nothing Kai could pick on. (That’s rude, yes, but he’s the devil’s son, ok? Being mean is a natural instinct) 

The ravenet’s mouth moved but nothing came up. Where are my usual spicy flirting skills when I needed them? Fuck. Those skills come when he doesn’t need them– Once he accidentally talked up Yixing’s sister, not realizing how not-playboy-shit-taking she is (also a lesbian) and got his ass whooped so hard that he still bears scars. 

“Not much till I saw you…? .” Kai had freaked out so much he had gotten into the state of autopilot. It was easier on him anyways. 

“Sehun. And you?” Sehun’s voice was deep and nasally but so hot with his thick French accent. The vampire could only imagine Sehun moaning his name… 

“Hello?” Sehun raised an eyebrow, looking at him with amusement. 

“Kai. I’m Kai.” He almost stammered if it weren’t for his own dignity keeping him in track. 

“I’ve never seen you around at any events before, what do you do?” Sehun asked, taking a sip of his wine. 

Lying was as easy as breathing for Kai– (even though he didn’t really need to do the latter) 

“I run a fashion blog– my older brother, he’s a model and was invited, but since he couldn't make it, I took his place.” 

“Your brother?” Sehun asked. 

“Ah, yes, you know Taemin Lee?” Kai improvised the last name and when Sehun’s eyes lit up with recognition, he felt like he might’ve fucked up. Maybe Sehun knew Taemin’s real brother! Maybe he didn’t even know who Taemin was. 

“I didn’t know Taemin had a little brother!” Sehun said, cocking his head slightly. “I see good genes run in the family though.” Sehun winked at the Vampire. 

“They malfunctioned on him, unfortunately.” Kai hummed as he sipped his almost finished wine, thinking of his stupid Demon brother. Sehun laughed and rested a hand on Kai’s shoulder, his floral scent suddenly stronger, triggering alarms in the Vampire’s head. 

“Kai, do you happen to speak Korean? Since your brother is a kpop star in all–” huh. So upperworld Taemin is a kpop star? 

Kai answered with a nod. Sehun sighed in relief.

“Finally, someone who speaks something else than English and French. I was so ready to give up on conversing.” Sehun’s voice sounded even better in Korean, Kai’s native tongue. 

“Haha.” The ravenet laughed as realistically as he could. His shoulder where Sehun had touched stung but with a rather pleasant pain. (Maybe he is a masochist like Taemin said he was) 

“You know what I do, Sehuna, now what about you?” 

It felt like he was inching closer to Sehun, and he wasn’t willing to stop his instincts. 

“Oh, I’m a model.” The said man replied easily. No wonder. With a face like his, modeling was a simple career. 

“Of course! I shouldn't have even asked. You're so handsome it would be a pity to the world if you weren’t one, honestly.” 

Sehun blushed at the compliment. This time it was Kai’s turn to wink playfully at the model. Some other French models started to talk him and Sehun up– distancing the two away from each other. The intoxicating smell lessened but it was still around Kai’s aura, even when Sehun’s back was turned to him. That’s a wide back. 

It was odd; Kai didn’t have the urge to draw Sehun’s blood like he had with the other people who he had craved for. His wine was all gone and there was nothing really distracting him from Sehun’s smell, from Sehun. 

Kai’s phone buzzed and even though it was rude of him to do so in the middle of a ‘conversation’ he wasn’t inversed in, he checked it. 

assxing: you have the audacity to leave me,,, the rudeness 

assxing: i’m appalled by how kind i am to you,  
YOU have the bluntness of a knife, just abandoning me

Kai rolled his eyes. 

assxing: KAIIII

assxing: HUMANS?? ARE ?? unreasonably talkative and they’re so ANNOYING 

assxing: i’d quit working for you if taemin would let me 

assxing: i see you talking to that really cute dude 

assxing: ooh i see another really cute dude 

Kai saw Yixing approach a tall, broody man with eyes that resembled a cat. A couple moments later his phone buzzed and got another text. 

assxing: yeah ok so don’t come to the hotel tonight

As much as Yixing was irksome, he was as clueless as a demon amongst angels in the upperworld which was hilarious. 

A moment later Kai felt a tapping on his shoulder and a “Kai” from a familiar voice that made him weak in the knees. 

He turned around and saw Sehun grinning at him. 

“You wanna get out of here?” The model’s eyes fluttered to the vampire’s wine glass. “If you want.” 

Kai looked down at his phone and then back at Sehun.

“Hell yeah.” 

 

kaipire: don’t worry i wasn’t planning on anyways 

 

 

An hour later, Kai found himself on top of Sehun on the latter’s couch, wine glasses abandoned on the coffee table. They were in the silver haired man’s penthouse somewhere called Ile-de-France but after his third cup of bollinger wine, it had slipped Kai’s mind. 

The windows were open, curtains flowing in the breeze and lights from the nightlife, illuminating the aphotic living room. 

He was two fingers knuckles deep slicked with spit inside Sehun’s ass and all he could focus on was the other male’s beautifully blissed out face. Their eyes meet and they shared the hazy, needy look that screamed ‘more, more, more’. 

The model was almost naked, save for the pair of light blue jeans he was wearing which had been pushed down to his knees. The white short earlier was halfway unbuttoned, pushed past his arms but still ok his waist. he was his body practically glowing with a sheen layer of sweat. His lips were puffier and pinker than when they first met hence their heavy make out session. Kai has never made out with some that was as experienced with his tongue as Sehun was– it made his legs feel like jello. 

Sehun’s hands roamed Kai’s still fully clothed frame, tugging on his tie and brought the ravenet’s face closer to his own. Everytime Sehun had touched him he left a burning sensation; when he wasn’t, the hot feeling lingered. 

“Fuck me till I won’t be able to walk.” His voice was lulled, almost like a purr. Kai nodded, eyes darkening with either blood lust or sexual lust– he was in too deep to tell. 

His fingers curl into Sehun, and he knew he hit a sensitive spot because the model arched his back and lets out a filthy moan that goes down into Kai’s cock. This time the scent it over powering, but Kai’s silenced the alarms that came with to a likable buzz in his head. 

Kai scissors them once more before deciding Sehun was already prepped enough. He brings his two fingers to Sehun’s mouth, the younger opening his mouth willingly, eyes closing as he slurps on them languidly, almost cockily as he looked at Kai through his eyelashes with a gleam in his eyes. Sehun’s own fingers undo Kai’s shirt and pushed the black cloth past the elder’s shoulders. 

Sehun released the vampires fingers with a ‘pop’, watching as Kai sat back up on his heels and unzipped his pants, the younger getting up on his elbows to watch. 

“You’re… hot.” He gaped with widened eyes as Kai pulled down his Calvin Klein boxers, staring at the latter’s taut, toned, cut-out-of-marble body. Kai’s reddened and hardened dick popped out from it confinements causing Sehun to drool. His own cock was erect, but it wasn’t as thick as Kai’s. 

Kai hummed, a cocky smirk playing on his lips as he slicked his dick up with pre-come. Sehun turned around and reached for the small drawer, pulling out a tiny bottle of lube and a condom.

The older male tore the condom pack with his teeth and upcapped the bottle with one hand while Sehun palmed his own dick. His eyes were full blown as he saw Kai coat his reddened cock with a heavy layer of lubricant. 

“You ready?” Kai asked. The said man nodded, holding his silver strands away from his face with his forehead. 

Who knew someone could be this pretty while being completely wasted? 

Sehun was all laid out for him like a buffet that he wanted savor forever. Places on his chest and neck where Kai had sucked on and kissed earlier blooming a dark red, maybe even purple but in the dark he couldn’t tell properly. 

The vampire rolled on the condom and lubed up his cock, pushing Sehun’s legs back as the latter laid back down into the sofa comfortably. Kai’s hands tightened around the younger man’s waist. He bit his lower lip as he aligned his oil slicked cock with Sehun’s hole, and with a thrust, slams inside. 

“Oh, mon dieu…” Sehun groaned, eyes rolling back in pure elation. Kai felt so good, Sehun clenching him, he felt almost rapturous. He felt a nice burn of being in the silver haired man– the sizzle of the pain was pleasant. 

“I’m not pure enough to deserve that name but–” Kai chucked breathlessly but was cut off by Sehun wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him close once more. 

“Just move.” He demanded before latching his plump lips against Kai’s. The words sent a twitch straight to the older man’s sick. The latter pulled away, breathless. He pulls out of Sehun just till the tip of his cock breaches his hole and forcefully rams back in. 

“Fuck, Kai… ” The younger moaned with his eyes closed. Kai groaned, groping Sehun’s ass, molding and massaging the softness as he into rammed into his hole. 

Sehun’s mouth was erotically open as Kai pounded into him relentlessly, silver locks of his hair falling through his fingers and sticking onto his sweaty forehead. Kai had found a pace where he could hit Sehun’s prostate each time, bringing himself out almost every time, relentless. 

The younger man’s hands roamed Kai’s back, nails digging deep for the blood he didn’t have. Long, long, lithe legs wrapped around his waist. His toes curled, what he was feeling was the feeling of being full, a delicious warmth he needed more of. His cock flopped helplessly between their stomachs as Kai bored into him.

Kai tightened his grip on Sehun’s waist as he thrust harder, licking, mouthing nothing's onto Sehun’s neck as the knot in his abdomen tightened as well. Sehun arched his back so more of his chest got into Kai’s mouth, the latter latching onto a hardened nipple, biting ever-so-softly causing Sehun to whimper. 

The walls were tautening on him, the fire in him unwillingly ready to scorch him. Sehun became unbearingly sweet and almost cotton candy smelling. It was almost impossible for Kai to resist his blood but he was experienced. 

He knew what to do. 

He focused on only how Sehun was gorgeous, not on how tantalizing his blood’s aroma was. How good Sehun felt. How amazing his ass was. How Sehun was just compressing his cock, taking it in so well and how even though they just met, he felt something warm in him bloom. 

“K-Kai– i’m close!” The younger man whined, eyes full blown, bringing his hands to Kai’s neck and pulling the vampire into a desperate kiss. 

They rocked back and forth as their tongues clashed in the wet heat, their stamina wearing out. Sehun grinded into Kai, jacking off as he needed more friction. The latter’s pace became irregular and destitute, he too, was close. 

“Sehun,” Kai groaned, tensing up as he filled up the condom with a burst. The said male’s legs secured Kai in place as he came, a choked sob escaping his lips, come spilling onto his chest. 

Panting, He pulled out, not willing to savor the feeling of a full condom. Laying back, he watched as Sehun catch his breath. A small smile spread across the younger’s lips as he watched Kai. 

“That was amazing.” Sehun said, gasping as he sat back up on his elbows. 

Euphoric. Kai wanted to add, magical. All these cringy words were nothing compared to the sex he just had. Kai licked his lips, looking and smiling at Sehun through his sweaty bangs. 

“Kai,” Sehun smirked at him with swollen pink lips. 

“We’ve got the night. You wanna do a round two?” He pulled up his boxers but shimmied his tight jeans off. 

“Is that even a question?” Kai cocked an eyebrow. 

Sehun giggled, “You’re right. Follow me.” 

Pressing a kiss on the corner of Kai’s mouth, Sehun seductively walked out of the living room, leaving Kai gaping in Sehun’s wake. 

Will do. Kai rolled the condom off and threw it in the bin as he followed Sehun into what seemed his bedroom. It was going to be long night, but with Sehun, a long, long wild night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re on the runway to hell now, French boy.” 
> 
> Where Sehun exposes himself and Jongin is a scientist. 
> 
>  

Sehun woke up in the middle of the night with a cold sweat. Well– he mustered to wake up around five am, being that he had an ungodly amount sex during most of the night. He was utterly wasted and the mixture of sweat and tears on his body was a less than pleasant state to be sleeping in. 

Kai slept soundlessly beside Sehun with a leg thrown over his hip. Kai looked almost like a bear during hibernation with cute but sharp canines. Who knew someone so adorable whilst sleeping had the stamina of a stallion? 

If Sehun was fully human, he probably wouldn't have been able to get up as easily as he did. 

But he’s not. 

Fortunately. 

The tiles were even cooler on his bare feet than they were hours ago, chilling him to his very core. Sehun quietly made his way to his bathroom, careful not to wake the sleeping bear. Although only knowing the ravenet for a pure, physical night, Sehun felt as if he’d gotten attached to Kai– a little too much, unfortunately. 

Sehun admired most the fact that Kai was able to lie as easily as he did. He knew Kai was a vampire– a pretty important one too. The ‘Prince of Hell’ type of important, so to speak. The model had to admit– Kai fucked really good. And even though Kai wasn’t truthful, neither was he. 

Sehun was half-god and demi-angel. His mother was the French goddess of beauty and seduction, whereas his father was a just a normal Korean angel. His parents seperated a long time ago but the amount of siblings he has– unimaginable. 

Well, he technically belongs in Heaven- with those hundreds of brothers and sisters and whatevers, but with the current situation between him and his dad (as well as God herself) he wouldn’t be warmly welcome in his house as others would be. 

Sehun started to lather his hair with expensive smelling shampoo, focused on how the hot water on his back was soothing him and at the same time aggravating his skin. 

He thought about the events he’d have to attend today which all were scheduled past six pm. Parties, runways, benefits– they all bore Sehun. Heaven was a land with filled with aristocrats. He left to avoid them, but who knew he’d be thrusted amongst the rich and famous instantaneous after stepping onto Earth. (The irony!) 

“Good morning.” Sehun turned his head at deep voice and the bathroom door creaking open. A very tired Vampire stepped in with a pair of boxers that hung low on his hips, a soft smile on his face. 

Sehun smiled back, very aware of how good Kai looked with messily but still oh-so-perfect bed hair and stubble.

“Can I join you?” But before Sehun could say yes or even nod Kai was already in the shower, pressed up against Sehun’s back. Kai’s hands slid from the model’s lower back to his hips, pulling Sehun even closer– if possible. 

“If you want, I guess.” Sehun said softly. His throat was too sore and speaking loud felt uncomfortable. 

Kai’s head rested on Sehun’s shoulder, letting the warm water soak his frizzy hair. He hummed as Sehun massaged shampoo in his scalp in relaxing circles. This was the most tension free morning Kai has had, Sehun thought. His shoulders were not as tense as they were last night and his gorgeous tan skin was glowing. 

“Last night was amazing.” Sehun whispered drowsily in Kai’s ear. 

“Yeah?” Kai pressed his lips against Sehun’s neck. He started to leave a trail of soft kisses along the marks left from last night. 

“Yeah.” 

Kai’s grip on Sehun’s hips tightened as he turned the model towards him, their faces only an inch apart. Kai looked different with hair down; more serene and calm, if that made any sense. But the look he was giving Sehun was nowhere near serene or calming. 

“Want to make today amazing too?” The ravenet smirked, bringing the model’s lips close towards his own.

Sehun grinned, “Yeah.” 

And with that, Kai pushed Sehun against the glass door and shoved a knee in between the silver haired man’s legs. Sehun was forced to wrap his legs around Kai’s waist— (Not that he didn’t want too, he just didn’t want the man to collapse under his weight)— and closed his eyes as the water, now a little cooler, hit his face. 

 

• •

 

When the French demigod woke up, he was sprawled all over Kai in his bed, the silk sheets wrapped around them like an expensive cocoon. 

It took a couple of minutes for Sehun to fully wake for he was still in the post-sex daze, but once he was aware of the situation— that it was already four pm and he had only two hours to look like he wasn’t fucked thoroughly, he was suddenly wide awake. 

Detangling his body away from the older man, the model carefully pulled a robe from his closet and padded into the kitchen. Sehun knew his relationship with Kai wasn’t just going to end here, but he was confused on how he’d tell Kai who he really was and how would he tell Kai he already knew who he was. 

Sehun was a supermodel. A damn good one too. 

And at the current given time, Sehun thought to himself as he poured a cup of apple juice, I can’t concern myself with a demon one night stand and miss out an annual party hosted by the world’s most famous designers. (Diane Von Furstenberg and Tommy Hilfiger were said to make an appearance, but Sehun was more concerned on meeting John Galliano, a designer he had long admired and was hoping to work for.) 

Selfish, yes, but Sehun was committed to his work. He was ripped from his thoughts when he lifted the cup to his mouth and saw a very familiar man– creature- sitting at the kitchen table. 

“Hello, Honey.” It said with a smirk. 

Kai’s older brother, a seven foot demon with eerie green eyes, was sitting with a leg over another, hands crossed.

Sehun spit out his apple juice in surprise; Taemin never visited him unless it was important. They were friends, but the type of friends who never checked up on one another, who met only three times a year, and who would make fun of each other until they both were laughing messes. 

It was an odd relationship to others but was even weirder to them both.

“I’m not here for you, Hon.” Taemin looked amused and also very, very pissed. (How Sehun knew the demon was angry? There were actual flames in Taemin’s eyes. Bright blue flames.) 

Even though, Sehun was confused. “What’s wrong?” 

“This concerns my younger brother– who I presume is still sleeping?” When the model nodded, Taemin rolled his eyes and tched “Typical.” 

Sehun cleant the apple juice quickly. “Do you want tea?” He asked the demon.

“With extra sugar. Thanks.” 

Sehun busied himself with making tea, but a question in his head popped up that was too hard for him to resist asking. “Why have you never told me about Kai before?” 

Taemin cleared his throat. “It never really came up. It’s not like he and I are attached at the hip, so…” 

Sehun nodded to himself. He and Taemin weren’t attached at the hip either, he was just curious as to why Taemin didn’t mention Kai before. Yet what the demon said didn’t satisfied him. 

“Still,” The model inhaled sharply through his nose. “It would've been nice to know.”

Taemin sheepishly smiled. (As if that was any apology.) 

“Sehun… .” He then drawled out as the said man sat across from him and passed a cup of earl gray tea across the table, “I just realized, this now may start to concern you.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“You know how you and Kai did the thing? Like, the thing?” 

Sehun rolled his eyes, “You mean sex?” 

“Yeah, so you know how I now told you told you he’s a vampire?” 

“I saw his fangs.” Replied Sehun, “And they were pretty cool.” 

“Okay, they’re really not,” Taemin rolled his eyes, “I don’t know why I brought that up, it’s not important. It’s concern between you and your position in heaven.” 

Sehun’s hand wavered as he brought his tea cup to his lips. His eyes went from the milky brown tea straight into Taemin’s dark emerald eyes. 

“What do you mean by that?” 

“You broke a Law. A major Law, the one I think means ‘One shall not lay with a Demon’.” Taemin looked worried (Sehun wasn’t sure why until he said this: “And now you’re practically going to be thrown out of heaven–”)

What an idiot! As if Sehun had a choice when the-so-called God up there decided that because of what he liked to do, who’s child he was, and his own sexual preference threw him out him out of Heaven.

The demi-god looked at Taemin with furrowed eyebrows. “How do you think I’m here? I didn’t just walk out of Aphrodite’s mansion saying ‘Hey I’ll abandon my family and be a supermodel on Earth’ and got praise for it–” 

Taemin hands rose to defend himself as if Sehun’s words were physical weapons. 

“Woah, I’m sorry that I forgot how things worked up there, alright? It’s been awhile.” 

Sehun exhaled. He’s been stressed (an understatement) but sleeping with Kai has helped him, in a way. And with the news Taemin was about to hit him with- especially with his stone cold serious face, his relationship with Kai wasn’t going to end here as a one night stand. 

“I’m sorry. Keep talking.” 

Taemin looked at him with pressed lips. “You might be turning into a Vampire.” 

(Sehun halted mid sip. The party was definitely going to be missed.)

 

• • 

 

“The whole ‘being bit and then becoming a vampire’ thing is a gag?” Sehun placed his empty teacup on the table rather forcefully. He had to admit, he had lived most of his life in Heaven as well as in Earth. The Underworld was something he had never really read upon, but now with the look Taemin was giving up, he probably should’ve done some research. 

Taemin face palmed. “Is all your knowledge about Vampires taken from Twilight?” 

“....... No.” (Sehun lied; it actually was.) 

“Whatever. You don’t have any bite marks so the mere idea shouldn’t worry you. Unless you have bite marks somewhere down there-” Taemin’s eyes raked Sehun’s bathrobe dolled body down, “But I doubt you do.”

“Then how? How can I be a vampire? Was it because I looked at him? Or being in the same room triggered something in my body?” 

“Semen.” With that one word, Sehun sprang up in his seat. He winced; his ass was incredibly sore. 

With his voice lowered to a frightened whisper. “A-Am I p-pregnant?” 

“You dolt. Even if you were androgynous, on Earth, that’s impossible.” Taemin’s green eyes pierced through him. 

“Through the action of sex does one become a vampire. And seemingly you and Kai did quite a lot of that.”

“How though? Where does that logic make sense?” 

“Am I vampire? Evidently not. You could ask the sleeping bear yourself.” Taemin took a sip of tea. 

“You’re evidently heartless just like one though.” Sehun meant to keep that under his breath but with a demon’s insane ability of hearing, there was no doubt Taemin heard that. Even if he did, the demon ignored the statement. 

And just like on cue, a familiar voice resonated in the kitchen, “Hey! Not all vampires are heartless!” 

The bear had woken up. Kai appeared groggily, running a hand through his black hair, looking devilishly attractive in the sweatpants Sehun had laid out for him. 

“Good morning…” Kai first looked at Sehun, and then at his brother. At first he looked unfazed, but when his brain processed the sight of his brother drinking tea in his one-night-stand(-and-possibly-more)’s kitchen, his mouth and eyes simultaneously widened in shock. 

Kai’s brother on the other hand, looked unfazed. “Good morning to you too.”

Before Kai could muster enough words to speak, Sehun quipped, “Speaking of good, I have some-not-so-good news, vampire.”

The CEO looked at his brother and at his lover with a mix of shock, confusion and concern. 

“How-huh- How do you know I’m a vampire?” 

Sehun crossed his legs under the table. “I knew first thing when I saw you; I know Taemin. We’re good friends.” 

“But that doesn’t excuse you from not telling me you knew!”

“Did you know I’m a demigod?” 

Kai shook his head from side to side like a child. 

“Now you know. That makes us even.” Sehun grinned toothlessly. 

The vampire stood silent for a minute, seeping in all the information into his 300 year old brain.

“Go figure..” He mused, back towards Taemin. 

“Figure what?” 

“You were kicked out of Heaven weren’t you? It’s because you’re too fucking sinful.” 

Sehun flushed a bright red and Kai’s brother gagged. 

You also told me Taemin was a kpop star?” Kai questioned further. 

Sehun grinned. “Oh no, that was just to bluff. I can’t believe you even bought it.” 

Kai frowned. 

“And you!” He whipped around and pointed at his brother (who had coughed and laughed on being mentioned as an upperworld korean popstar) viciously, “You knew of this! And never once, decided to bring it up?”

“Do you need to know about my friends? Do I know about yours?” Taemin questioned. “Although I doubt you have any to begin with.” 

“Well,” Spluttered the younger demon, “I have no friends for you to know of in the first place!” 

Sehun looked sat Kai with sympathy. The older demon sighed, and if Sehun had a dollar for everytime Taemin had rolled his eyes the past half-hour or so, Sehun would’ve been a millionaire.

“Either way, how was I supposed to know you’d eventually fuck one of my friends?” 

Regaining a sense of awareness of the current situation, Kai look a seat at the table and propped his head on his hand, looking at Taemin and then back to Sehun. 

“So, uh, can I tell you the not so good news?” Asked the model. 

“You’re not telling me this.” 

Sehun’s eyes shifted towards Kai, and the latter looked serious, no signature cheeky grin or smirk on his handsome face. 

“Thanks to our fuck fest, I might- or am, turning into a vampire.” 

Kai blinked. “Oh.” 

“Oh?” Sehun blinked back. 

“Oh. Fuck.” The vampire ran a hand through his hair. “But we used protection!”

“The first time, yes… but the other four times….” 

“How much sex did you guys even have!?” Taemin’s eyes looked like they were going to pop out of their sockets.

Sehun raised a hand and a thumb. “Five times. Once on the couch, against my bedroom wall, the floor, the-”

Taemin cut him off, “Thanks, I’m going to have nightmares.” 

“Wait.” Sehun turned his head to Kai. “How will I turn into a Vampire?” 

Kai frowned once more. Not in distaste, but in deep thought. 

“Well,” He began, “I don’t know for certain, but when we had sex, the closeness of my body awakened- er- killed some cells in your body, created toxins that spread- or is spreading around your insides as we currently speak.” 

Sehun gaped. His mind was churning like a soccer mom late to her kid’s game. 

“Wow, aren’t you a little scientist-” Taemin was cut off by the ringing of his phone, “Hello?” 

His eyes darted towards Kai, uncharacteristically nervous. 

“Yes, Father.” 

 

 

“We have to go. Now.” Taemin stood up suddenly. Both Kai and Sehun got up, but Taemin was only looking at Kai.

“Wait! What was Dad talking about? What’s the hurry?” 

“What else can it be about?” The demon groaned. “He’s fucking livid about your little rendezvous!” 

“If your dad is mad about something concerning me, shouldn’t I be coming as well?” Sehun asked, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. 

Kai and Taemin exchanged looks. 

“You’re on the runway to hell now, French boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> stay tuned ❤️  
> more chapters in the process!  
> sorry for the long wait tho ;( i got busy with school and exams and life and living and i got lazy buuuuuttttttttt,,,,, this fic isn’t gonna be three parts anymore!! it’s gonna be elec— longer and angstier and FILLED with smut. so yeeeethaw and ily~ 
> 
> hmu on my twt: kaiffene


End file.
